


The End

by aoi_shirobane18



Series: The End [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, based on a youtube video, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_shirobane18/pseuds/aoi_shirobane18
Summary: I wish it could have ended another way.I wish I could stop lying to the kids.I wish I could change who I was.I wish you would have told me.I wish we had never made out onstage.I wish I were never naive and curious.I wish we never experimented.I wish it would have been me, instead of her.I wish I had never fallen in love with you.I tried to conceal my feelings.I found her - she reminded me of you.Just why can't I take my mind off of you, even after all these years?You brought me into this hellish chasm I can never escape from.The world you created and played me with.A reality I never would have entered, if you hadn't destroyed me.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm sorry I'm bringing us all back to heartbreak
> 
> This was inspired by : (i did a lot of research welp)  
> MCR Theories from YouTube  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n64NK8Bg5_o  
> Iero-Eyeyaroh from Tumblr  
> http://iero-eyeyearoh.tumblr.com/post/113626827052/the-frerard-theories-millions

I’m frightened,  
I can’t do this no more –  
My head is sore.  
Can I finally be the next Jim Morrison?  
Will I leave the kids in stun?  
This life is just a bag of shit,  
At least I’m willing to admit –  
So could you please let me leave?

“Hi guys, it’s Frank from the band My Chemical Romance. Uh, this message is very important, but I’m sick, so.. I’m gonna make it quick.. Um We have a few more songs to do for the record and uh, Gerard said he was gonna get to them as quick as possible but he left two days ago for a hike, uh wearing a black shirt with a grizzly bear on it.. and.. uh we haven’t seen him since.. we found a note, it said something about being the next Jim Morrison and something about life being a bag of shit. Uh, he’s wearing a denim yankee blue jeans and black shirt so.. so if you have any information as to his whereabouts, please contact the website.”

Have you ever had that feeling where you never realized how much you cared about someone or something, at least until you lost them?  
Well, it was just one of those days. It sucks, really, when someone doesn’t realize how important they are to us – and to the rest of the world. I hung my head low, my nose clogged up, groaning as the other members of the band were attempting to reach other services.  
I hated myself for letting him leave. I should have known, and I should have stopped him. Regrets and anger filled me up once more, coating my face in the shade of magenta as I held back my tears, only to clog my nose up even further.  
I felt like crap.  
The rest of the members were in jeopardy – they were frantically calling the cops and Mikey was panicking hysterically. I was more shocked than anything – that he didn’t tell me anything at all –  
After telling me that I’m your best friend, you’re just gonna leave me like this?

I’m not okay with that, Gerard.

 

He was in a trance.  
Mikey was in tears when he saw his brother while Ray let out a huge sigh of relief.  
He turned towards me, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers, “Well, I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck you,” Groaning, I pulled him into a hug, “And I swear to god, if you’ll go missing again – I will fucking kill you myself, you asshole.”  
He let out a soft chuckle as he returned the hug, “Joy.”  
I stared into his eyes for a moment, before he pushed me off gently, “Well, I’m tired.”  
“Right, of course you are,” I brushed the crook of my neck before chuckling, “Well, you should go and rest.”  
As he turned away, my mind wandered off.

Club 27.

Not today – never.  
Not Gerard.  
Not him.  
Not my best friend.

Best friend?  
Right, I had been in denial ever since we met.  
Love at first sight?  
Bullshit.  
But no matter what I say – those feelings would never leave.

This is fucking ridiculous.


End file.
